The Little Girl Wonder
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: The Boy Wonder hasn't seen his little girl wonder in awhile, and finally they are reunited. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy Wonder has a little girl wonder who he hasn't seen for awhile. **

I'm walking down a narrow alleyway, looking for clues, anything. Nope, of course not. Whistling to myself I walk down, not expecting to see this.

"You dirty little rat! Get the hell out of my orphanage!", a woman says holding a belt in her hand. "Ms. McIntosh I-I'm sorry, please take me back I have nowhere else to go!", a little girl pleads on her knees. "No! Now go before I whip you another hundred times!", the woman screams before walking away. The girl sits there crying, her black hair all knotted and tears dripping down onto the pavement. I approach her kneeling down to her height. "Are you okay?", I ask putting my hand on her shoulder. "N-no, I'm not.", she says more tears flowing. She tilts her head to look at me, and her big blue eyes fill with fresh tears. "C-could you remove your mask?", she asks. "What! N-no!", I exclaim my eyes widening in shock. "M-my name is Madeline Jessa Grayson, and if I'm correct your my brother Richard John Grayson.", she says slowly removing my mask. She stares into my eyes and I say, "How could I forget, you look so grownup.".

"Richard!", she exclaims pressing herself against me and I quickly return the embrace, tears of joy flowing down my face. "Where have you been?", I ask cupping the sides of her face with my hands. "Where have I been? Where have you been! First with BATMAN! Second, with the Teen Titans! Big brother I'm so proud!", she exclaims. Now we've made a puddle. "C'mon, we'll talk about it when we get home.", I say helping her up. But she limps, that breaks my heart. "What happened?", I ask a crestfallen look upon my face. "Orphanage, after orphanage, after orphanage.", she replies sighing as well. "Did any of them hurt you?", I ask. "Ha. Did any of them. All of them did.", she answers. "Lucky for you we have a med lab.", I say scooping her up carrying her princess style. She's so weak, tiny, and pale. It breaks my heart. And on top of that she was abused. Revenge will be made. "Big brother.", she says grabbing my attention. "Yes?", I wonder. "Even though I haven't seen you since I was 4, I still feel like we know each other entirely.", she says. I nod. "Well we are brother and sister after all, same blood.", I say squishing her arm. I can already feel the bone. "I love you.", I say kissing her forehead. "I love you too.", she says kissing mine.

"Cyborg! We need everyone in the med lab now!", I order while walking in with a sleeping Madeline in my arms. "Okay, why? And who's the girl?", he asks. "I'll explain later.", I reply walking towards the med lab. Everyone rushes along with us. I set the girl down and he lifts up her shirt. Whips and lashes, with an assortment of bruises. And that's on her whole body except the untouchable spots. Raven heals them up, leaving a few white scars on her. She wakes up, yawning and stretching out. "Dude, she looks a lot like you do.", Cyborg whispers in my ear. "That's because she's my—", "Robin, let me introduce my own self. I am Madeline Grayson, but you all may call me Maddie.", she says, "And yes, I am his sister.". "That explains it.", Raven says. "Boyfriend Robin, why does she the look all sickly.", Starfire asks me. "Shes been through a lot.", I reply. "Oh my Dickie poo! You have a girlfriend! She's not half bad either!", my sister exclaims with a British accent. "Yes, in fact I do.", I say holding her hand. "Hi there little lady, I'm Cyborg.", he says introducing himself. "Hello new friend, I am the Starfire!", she exclaims. "Raven.", she says. "Sup dudette, I'm Beast Boy.", he says. "Nice to meet you all.", she says yawning. "I think its time for bed.", I say and she nods. "Yeah, sleep does sound nice.". I pick her up carrying her off to bed. I tuck her in and give her a peck on the cheek. "G'night.", I say and shut the light off. I walk back over to the common room where everyone is waiting for an explanation. "I lost her when my parents died, the authorities pushed me away from her and next thing I new she was gone. I lived every day, looking, wondering if she was out there. But no answer. So time went on, and I gave up. Thought she was dead. But then today, and I discovered the horrible way people have been treating her and I want to just cry, you know. And I'm so glad we beat Slade because, I couldn't have taken her in like this.", I explain choking back tears. "Its okay boyfriend Robin, she's the safe now. With us the Teen Titans!", she says. "Thanks Star.", I say putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll raise her right.", Cyborg says nodding. "Yes! It will be like the having of the children of our own!", Star squeals. I blush furiously with a dirty mind and walk off. Before turning the corner I say, "Good Night.", and walk down the hall to my room.

I put on a white T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and just put a T-shirt on Maddie because its huge on her. Its kinda like a dress but a little shorter. What's she now, nine?, I think to myself climbing in bed next to her. I pull the covers over, falling asleep swiftly.

_Maddies POV_

I wake up, squinting to see my surroundings. Dark, with a hall light on, and no brother. But, I smell pancakes. I remember when Lilith always used to make pancakes, they were amazing. But these smell spectacular. Strange, I'm in Richards T-shirt. I walk out into the hallway, seeing a bright pink room. Starfires room I suppose. I make a small knock and she graciously opens the door. "Hello friend Maddie, what brings you the here?", she asks. "Umm, I just was exploring.", I say scratching the back of my neck. "Oh, well would you like to the come inside?", she asks gesturing towards her room. "Sure.", I say walking inside. "Robins not giving you any trouble is he?", I ask. "Of course not! He is the most wonderful of the boyfriends!", she exclaims. "Good, he better be. For a sweet girl like you.", I mumble and she replys with, "Oh the thank you! May I say the same for you!". "Thanks.", I say. "Would you like to go to the mall of shopping sometime?", she asks. "Sure, whenever you want to.", I say with a shrug. "Oh glorious!", she exclaims. "You better the hurry, you don't want to miss friend Cyborgs pancakes.", she says. "Oh, okay.", I say walking out of her room. "Thanks for the talk!", I shout exiting the room.

I walk into the kitchen and sit on a barstool. "Hi little lady. Hungry?", Cyborg asks. "Yes actually thank you.", I say and he hands me a plate with pancakes on it. "I hope you like banana.", he says. "Oh yeah, there my favorite.", I say drowning it with syrup. "You might want to save the syrup for when Raven makes pancakes.", he whispers and Raven sends a pan flying at his head. "Ow!", he exclaims and I just snicker. "See Maddie thinks its funny.", Raven says glancing up at her book towards us. I continue to laugh, covering my mouth as a disguise. I turn around taking my fork and eating the pancakes. Well pancake. I finish my food, put the plates in the dishwasher and take a seat next to Richard. "Whatcha readin?", I ask peering over clearly the newspaper. "Sports section.", he says his mask skimming the page. I think I'm gonna like it here...


	2. Chapter 2

_Maddies POV_

"Can I?", "No.", "Now?", "No.", "Why not?", "I don't want you getting hurt.", "I'm practically ten!", "No Maddie.", "But—", "Madeline Jessa Grayson! No!", we say throughout our argument. "Fine. I'm taking a walk.", I say and storm out of the building. Walking to the ocean I pace along where the waves hit your feet, and sea shells temporarily reside before taking its journey back into the ocean. The sea shore is the only place that makes me really relax, besides my new life with my brother and friends. Why won't he let me fight crime?! I'm good at acrobatics, I've started using fans and I could definently finish, I mean Boy Wonder, and I can do it! I understand he wants me to be safe but I can handle it. I argue with myself for a good period of time and decide to walk back to the tower. I silently step inside, and walk to our room.

"Look Maddie, I just can't lose you, I'm so glad that I found you. It made me feel whole again. And I just love you too much to see you get hurt.", Richard says from outside our door. I slowly open it and walk outside. "Look, i understand you want to keep me safe but I can handle it.", I plead. "On one condition.", he argues. "What?", I ask. "You have to get a proper education.", he says. "What!?", I scream. "Yeah, none of us got a proper education. That's why you're going to be the first.", he explains. "Woah, woah, woah...I can read, multiply, add, subtract, and divide...I can write both in print and in cursive..what more do you want from me dude!", I tell him. "For you to go from 4th grade to college.". He answers. "Why?". I ask. "I want you to live a normal life as well, to make friends, to do better than I ever could.". He says. "Fine. But you have to help me train with fans okay!". I reply. "Okay..". He agrees. I hug his legs, because of the small person I am, and walk off seeing if Beast Boy or Cyborg wanna play video games with me.

"Would you like to go to the mall of shopping for your scholarly needs?". Star asks and I agree, letting her pick me up and fly us to the mall. "Are you the exited?". She asks and I reply. "Yeah I guess.". We walk into Gap Kids and look around. "I think this would look the most wonderful on you Madeline!". Starfire exclaims and I turn around to see a dark red dress with butterflies on it. It has a buckle around the waist band and long sleeves. "I guess I'll try it on.". I say stepping into the dressing room and putting it on. It is a pretty dress. I step out and Stars face lights up with excitement. "It looks wonderful friend Madeline!". She exclaims and I blush. "Thank you..". We get the dress and this list...

1\. A leather satchel bag

2\. More clothes

3\. School supplies (etc. Pencils, paper, supply pouch, needed books)

"Thank you for everything Starfire.". I say and she waves me off. "No thanks needed friend Madeline.".

We return home our several bags all carried by Starfire except one, I'm weak and shes super strong. I pass out on the couch and soon Raven moves my head and places it on her lap, stroking my midnight black hair as she reads her book. She's sort of an older sister figure in my life. Starfire is like a mom to me, Richard is pretty much like my dad, and Cyborg and Beast Boy are my two goofy older brothers. We're like one family, one very big, unrelated family. Except you know, me and Richard. I sigh to myself as Raven keeps comfortingly stroking my hair, quickly dosing off as a little time passes.


End file.
